Secrets of an Avenger
by hayme
Summary: The story of sasuke's adventure to kill Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of an Avenger… 

The life a boy, a boy name Uchiha Sasuke is not one of happy tales or love stories, but of a life struggling to compare to a perfect brother. Then having to deal with all the ones you loved and cherished killed mercilessly by your own brother and has to go on alone. This story does not start at the beginning but more of in the middle when Sasuke is 14 and has left Konoha to be trained by Orochimaru, one of the legendary sanine gone bad. Sasuke is training to compare to someone he always thought of as a nobody, someone he hated! He trains to kill the one person who ruined his life.

One day when Sasuke was training in the forest practicing his accuracy with his kuni. He remembers a time before the ninja academy, and before the murder of his clan. When he used to watch his brother train and how happy he use to be. Sasuke remembered his first day at the ninja academy how he wanted to be just like his brother or even better. How when he got home from the academy he wanted to tell his parents all about it. He remembered asking his father and brother to train with him and how he especially needed to work on his accuracy.

Then all the bad memories came back, the day when he got home and saw his whole clan dead and his brother standing over their bodies. He became angry at these memories and swore he would train until he could defeat his brother and exact revenge for all the pain he caused. Sasuke trained till he had exhausted all his chakra. Then he went back to his house and slept. In the morning he wrote in his "log" (witch was actually a diary he just thought log sounded more manly). He wrote of his memories and how much he missed Sakura (the girl he secretly loved) and even Naruto even though at the same time he hated him.

Over The next few days Sasuke had more memories come to him that he enjoyed and some that made him sad and even some that made him hate his brother even more. Sasuke wrote them down in his "log" to keep track of them. The next day Sasuke and Orochimaru moved to another location because they cannot stay in one place for to long. That night Sasuke has dream about the first time he met Sakura and how beautiful he thought she was and how he wanted to impress her so bad. He had wished this dream would never end but when it eventually did he wrote it all down because he didn't want to forget it. Sasuke had to do some reconnaissance and gather information about the hidden star village. Sasuke went under cover as a traveler and while he was there he heard a story that 2 years ago a boy named Naruto came and saved their village. This news made Sasuke angry and happy at the same time. He was angry because he hated Naruto and it reminded him that Naruto was also getting stronger but he was also happy to know that he would be able to finish his fight with Naruto.

After gather information about the hidden star village he decided to go visit Konoha and see how his love Sakura was doing. When he saw her and how much she had changed, and how much more beautiful she had become. He had only wished he could kiss her, but he knew he was not going to risk blowing his cover. So that night Sasuke came back to the village and went into Sakura's house and watched her sleep. He wrote a note about how he loved her but he didn't sign his name as he left he kissed her and saw her smile in her sleep and he thought he heard he say "Sasuke I love u". That night when Sasuke went to bed he was for once in a long time happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few days for Sasuke were spent training hard during the day, and at night sneaking into Sakura's house watching her sleep. When the time came for him to move on he felt as though he should just give up all the training and go back to the village, but he knew he must avenge his clan by killing his brother. The night before he left he decided to show himself to Sakura and tell her he had left her the note and that he loved her. So when Sasuke went to Sakura's house that night he gently woke her and told her everything. She begged him not to leave again, but Sasuke knew what he must do so before he left he kissed her one last time.

The next day Sasuke knew that he had to develop a new technique so he could defeat Itachi. So Sasuke went to Orochimaru for advice, Orochimaru told him that he would need to first develop his sharingan so he could use its full power. So Sasuke trained his eyes day in and day out for weeks until one day he achieved his goal. By the time he had gotten his fully developed sharingan he was so tiered he collapsed and slept for 3 days, and in those three days he had 3 dreams. The first dream was of his first actual ninja mission. When he went into the land of the mist, the first time he had ever been in a real life or death situation, and the first time he felt the rush of adrenaline when you fight.

His second dream was when he fought Naruto at the valleys end. How he first used the full power of his curse mark and of when he had seen the look in Naruto's eyes when they fought. How Naruto fought so hard to try and take him back, and then at that moment he almost wished he hadn't left.

His third dream was what he thought to be the not to distant future, some things bad and some things good he thought he could feel the cold blood and the touch of lifeless body in his arms but he could not see who it was. He saw a celebration as if some great evil had been defeated. He also saw what he thought to be a funeral of someone he cared for, someone he thought would never die.

When he awoke he wasn't sure if what he had seen in his last dream was true or if it would come true. He had only wished he knew who he had held in his arms and who the funeral was for. He had many questions about his dreams, some he thought he understood but the more he thought about them the more confused he became. He decided to stop worrying about his dreams and get back to training.

Now that Sasuke had developed his sharingan to fight Itachi he started working on his technique, he spent many hours molding chakra into different forms and trying to control it. He started practicing making his chakra sharp like a sword so maybe he could figure out a way to slow down time around him. Sasuke eventually developed his technique and he called it times edge, he figured out how to make his chakra so sharp and precise he could cut through time itself.

The next day he started making plans to hunt down Itachi. He needed to get money and supplies for his journey because he wasn't sure how long it was going to take. He went around gather supplies to make food pills, but he also packed a few fresh items he would be able to enjoy. It took him almost a week to gather everything he needed to go but when he was ready he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing Sasuke knew he had to do was to gather information about Akatsuki, the organization witch Itachi worked for. Sasuke started of by asking Orochimaru, a former member, if he knew anything. Orochimaru to him right before he left they were about to try and collect 10 legendary items, one of them being the nine tailed fox. So Sasuke moved on and interrogated a man named Raiga, although he was not a member he used to know one. Raiga told him he knew a man named Kisame who was partnered with Itachi. So Sasuke started gather information about Kisame.

Sasuke moved from village to village until he got a lead that Kisame was seen in grass village. So Sasuke moved as quickly as possible to the grass village, he tracked down Kisame in the village and beat the crap out of him. So he finely got him to talk. Kisame told Sasuke that he last saw Itachi in village hidden in the sand looking for some incarnate of sand or something like that. Sasuke immediately knew he was after Gara! Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the Sand village looking all over until he came across a battle scared piece of land. Sasuke knew that here Gara had put up a big fight against Itachi and for a moment felt sorry for Gara. Sasuke asked some of the villagers if they had seen what had happened. He found Tamari in the hospital she had been fatally wounded trying to help Gara and only had a few days left to live. He asked her if she knew where Itachi was going? She said she heard him say something about a secret compound in the sky? Sasuke was confused by this and decided to ask Orochimaru about it.

When he got back to Orochimaru's place he asked him about the compound in the sky. Orochimaru told him about a rumor he heard above the village hidden in clouds. So Sasuke went to the village hidden in the clouds, but he was still confused about the above it part? So Sasuke decided to climb to the highest point in the village and see if he could see anything. He still couldn't see anything so he focused a huge amount of chakra in his legs and feet and released it all at once and jumped so high he could see the compound. Sasuke used some more chakra to land on it. When he was on the compounds he thought he could hear screams of pain and terror from below as if this was more than a meeting place, more like a test facility or torture house.

Now Sasuke knew the real danger was only beginning and he had to be very careful. He slow crept about the compound witch made chills flow through his blood. There were several blood stains on the walls and on doors, he shuttered every time he looked in a room and because several times he saw twisted dead bodies, dismembered body parts, and other unthinkable things. In one room he thought he saw the dead body of Gara on a table with his stomach cut open and jars with what were probably his organs in them. Chills went down Sasuke's spine every time he heard a noise, for fear of ending up like Gara.

Sasuke wished he could just find Itachi so he could get out of there. Sasuke traveled all over that compound but couldn't find Itachi anywhere until he saw some one come out of a secret door. Sasuke walked up to the door and figured out how to open it, when he opened it he saw Itachi standing there as if he was waiting for him. Sasuke jumped up and told Itachi he had come to kill him! Itachi just stood there and smiled, Sasuke started using his sharingan to try and catch Itachi off guard. Itachi just used his sharingan to counter Sasuke's. Sasuke then charged at Itachi with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. He wanted to make him pay he wanted to make him suffer the same way he made him suffer. Soon the two of them were in full combat mode each throwing kuni in every direction each with deadly accuracy. Sasuke tried using his chidori but Itachi was just to fast for a technique like chidori. So he decided to try his new technique. Sasuke slowly gathered chakra in his hands and made as sharp and fine as he could and released it! He sliced through time and everything just slowed down even Itachi. So Sasuke charged up a chidori and ran as fast as he could and went straight through Itachi. He then smiled with relief for he had avenged his clan, as he left he took the lifeless body of Gara in his arms and realized this was his dream. Sasuke was sad to see even Gara die like this, no one deserved this kind of death……..not even Gara. He returned to Konoha and told Sakura and Naruto about everything he did and how he went into that horrible compound. He even went to Gara's funeral and at the end of the funeral he asked Sakura if she loved him and she said "yes why do u ask?" Sasuke told her that because he left the village he would be punished and probably killed so he told her he loved her kissed her good bye and left the village again.


End file.
